The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEPZ09251’. ‘KLEPZ09251’ was discovered as a seedling resulting from a controlled cross in September 2004 in Stuttgart, Germany between the proprietary female Pelargonium parent, ‘Pisa kleaspia’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male Pelargonium parent, ‘SI 015’ (unpatented). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation.
The new variety was first propagated via vegetative cuttings in June 2005 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany for approximately six to seven generations. ‘KLEPZ09251’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety were applied for in Canada on Mar. 25, 2009. ‘KLEPZ09251’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.